


The Fight

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gap-Filler for 404.





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin POV:

I am sucking his cock but I want something else and I am going to get it  
tonight, even if I have to fight for it. I start to move up his chest, he  
has the most amazing body, I give him a kiss and he flips me over as usual.  
I flip him back over and continue to kiss his neck area. He gives a little  
huff of breath and I can tell he is tired of me being the aggressor but that  
doesn't stop me. I whisper in his ear "Tonigh, its your turn". He gives a  
little laugh and says "That's what you think". He tries to push me over again   
but I don't let him, we start to struggle for control. 

I get up and out of bed, "Tell you what, we will fight for it".

He looks at me like I am crazy. I know I have been a little crazy with  
control lately but I can't help it. I have never felt so alive and in  
control lately. I love the adrenaline feeling of being physical. It is a  
rush I have never felt before. I am not the same sweet helpless Justin and  
he is just going to get use to it. 

He looks at me, "Could you please get your ass back in bed".

"What are you scared?"

"Yeah I am imcapassiated with fear"

Then he gives into me and we start to go at it. I know I am bating him by  
calling him names "old man" and "geezer". But it works and I punch him and  
he hits me back hard in the nose. I know he really doesn't want to hurt me  
and he puts his arms around me, "Carefully sonny, you might get hurt" and I  
flip both of us on the ground. 

Were going at it back and forth. I am throwing his words back in his face.  
He is on top of me but looks shock when I tell him that he is right, there  
are only two types of hetro's. I flip him back over and his ass then his  
head hits the floor hard, I can hear it. But I am so pump up and can't stop  
now even if I wanted to. I position my self where he can't move. One of my  
knees is on his leg and my body is across his and my I bring both his hands  
together above his head. I am hold them in one of my hands while my other  
one is on one of his arms and I am holding his hair and pulling on it. I can  
feel his dick on my stomach, it is hard. I start licking and biting his neck  
area. I speak softly into his ear "Relax, I am going to fuck you all night  
long". I move to his mouth and shove my tong into his mouth. He starts  
responding to me and is not struggling. I reach down and start stroking him.  
I need to get him real hard, I want to make him want this. I ease up on him  
and look directly into his eyes. I want to fuck him but I know it will never  
work unless he lets me. "Come on" 

I get up and I reach my hand out to him, "Lets go to the bed". He looks and  
me and grabs my hand and gets up. He goes to the bed and lays face down. I  
lean over him and I run my tong from his back all the way down to his ass. I  
start to rim him. I am still pump up but my anger is gone now, I put a  
condom on me and I prepare him real good. I know it has been a long time  
since I top him and since he won't let anyone else I know that was the last  
time. I slide my finger into him and he is so tight. I start moving my  
fingers back and forth to stretch him. I move back up to his face and start  
to kiss his ear. I look one more time into his eyes to make sure he is okay  
with this. He gives me a kiss and then gives me this groan so I know he is  
ready.

I enter him slowly so he can get use to me. God it feels so good. I can't  
believe how tight he is. He is like a virgin. I start to thrust back and  
forth. I know I won't last that long, I was already work up before we  
started this. I increase my speed and I am thrusting forward and hitting his  
prostate. He is grunting now. Fuck, I am going to cum but I want him to cum  
first. I reach around to grab his dick but his pulls my hand away. "Don't  
fuckin touch my cock, make me cum on my own". Shit I can't believe this,  
okay I start to pound into him hoping that the friction against the bed will  
be enough for him. I know he can out last me if he wants to. I aim and hit  
his prostate over and over but I can't stop is anymore and I ended up cuming  
before him. I collapse on top of him, breathing extremely hard. 

I hear him laughing and the next thing I know I am flip over on my back. He  
pulled off the condom and he is putting one on him. I know I am fucked now.  
I am still out of breath. He leans down to me, his face right in front of  
me. He grabs my dick and squeeze and says "You think you are man enough for  
me" Then without any lube he enters me in one swift long push. All the way  
in. I am immediately hard and I throw my head back and shut my eyes close. I  
can see stars. I let out this loud groan. He shoves my legs over his  
shoulder and starts to pound into me, hard and fast. I can't catch my  
breath. I am panting. My legs are so far back, I am in a pretzel. He leans  
in and kisses me and bits my bottom lip so hard that I can taste blood. I  
know he is punishing me. He is hitting my prostate over and over and before  
I know it I am cuming again. I let out a scream and my head is trashing back  
and forth. He has slowed down but I realize that he hasn't cum yet. I look  
at him and say "Oh fuck" and he just gives me a smile and keeps on going. He  
is licking my neck and his hand moves down to my cock and he is stroking it  
again. My dick gets hard again, I hate that I am so easy.

He pulls my hands over my head and he is kissing me intensely. He looks into  
my eyes and ask "Do you like this". I just look at him and flash back to the  
time he said those exact words. I don't answer him, I'm not sure how to  
respond. He puts his hand on my head and moves it back and front. He  
re-asked the question again with more force "DO YOU LIKE THIS". I say "yes"  
hoping he won't pull away. But he doesn't he kissing me again and says  
"Good" and then he continues to pound into me until the both of us cum at  
the same time. I am spent and I am sure he is also. He rolls over and  
discards the condom. I roll over to him and lay my head on his shoulder. I  
thought I had the upper hand this time around, but things don't always seem  
like you think. He puts his arm around me to pull me in tighter and I close  
my eyes and fall asleep.

Brian POV:

I am holding him and he is asleep at the moment. I can feel is steady  
breathing. I can't believe what happen tonight. I am really scared for him  
and don't know how to fix it. Well I could never really fix Justin, no one  
can. 

Part of me wanted to walk away tonight and say are you out of your fucking  
mind. But that has been my problem all along, I could never say no to him.  
He does things to me that no one else could ever get away with. The fight  
was un-fucking unbelievable. When he flip be back over after saying your  
right. I was stun. He is always throwing back my own words in my face. It  
amazes me how much his listens to my words. It makes me see how full of shit  
I really am. I realize now that he never really dealt with the bashing. Not  
talking about it and pretending that it doesn't matter is not enough for  
him. I just hope he gets through all this shit without something real bad  
happening. 

After he basically kick my ass, which I could never really hurt him. After I  
punch him in the nose I felt like shit. I couldn't hit him back again. So  
when I found my self on the bottom I decide to give in to him at the moment.  
I was trying to show him that even if you when the initial fight it doesn't  
mean that you end up on top. I'm not sure he got it, but maybe it will come  
to him later, but I'm sure his ass got it. 

I close my eyes and finally sleep takes over my body.


End file.
